Assignment: Valentine's Day
by ToyInTheAttic
Summary: *AU Daikeru* Takeru is an undercover agent spending a boring mission in a gay bar for a search of drugs. The night becomes a little more interesting, though, when he meets a nice redheaded man... *oneshot*


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**A/N:** Needed something to help me shake off my writer's block. Those of you who are fans of Daikeru, look forward to my next chapter story, featuring Daikeru as a main pair.

__

Assignment--Valentine's Day

"This is _so_ embarrassing."

"Think how good it'll look on your pay-check. These assignments make reputations and promotions."

Twenty-one-year-old Takeru Takaishi sighed and nodded. "I guess so. I just…don't understand why _I_, of all people who work at the station, have to do this. Couldn't you or someone more experienced try it instead of me?"

Joe Kiddo, Takeru's partner, laughed and turned his keys to turn his car on again. "I think a part of your hair's out of place."

The blond rolled his eyes and jumped out of the car. With a final wave, Joe was out of sight. Takeru sighed and stared at the building that awaited him. This was the worst assignment anyone at the station could have ever thought of. He prepared himself, making sure he was expecting the bar to be filled with guys. Especially on Valentine's Day.

He smoothed out his gelled hair one last time before entering the bar.

---------------------------------------------------------

Takeru swallowed the straight vodka with a scrunched face. It tasted awful, but it was needed.

The damn bathrooms were drug free and no sex was going on in there. Whoever at the station was filing in that report about the gar bar was completely filled with bullshit. Takeru was undercover as a _gay man_, and now that he knew there wasn't anything wrong with the place, he was wasting his goddamn time.

"Hi there," he heard and spun around on his barstool to see a young man, about his age, smiling.

"Hi."

"I'm Tyler," he introduced, brushing his dark hair out of his face. "I haven't seen you around here before. You new in town?"

Takeru nodded and lied, "I'm from Tokyo."

"Maybe I could take you around, show you all the nice places," Tyler suggested, raising his eyebrows.

The blond tried hard not to cringe. "I don't think that's a great idea, but thanks."

Tyler stared at Takeru in disbelief for several minutes before rolling his eyes and storming off. Takeru would have felt bad if the same thing didn't happen to him three times that night.

It wasn't that he had a _problem_ with gay people. Hell, his brother was gay. He just didn't belong with them, didn't really feel comfortable around them.

But this was his job. The station's top area had assigned it to him and, not being one to let his co-workers down, he was going to finish it. At midnight he could leave and file in the true report of how appropriate the bar was.

"I heard a rumour," Takeru heard behind him. He spun around and faced a redhead about his age.

"What?" he asked, taken a little off guard.

"That _you've_ been a complete asshole to everyone who's sat beside you."

Takeru swallowed the rest of his drink and signalled the bartender for more. "What's it to you?"

"I'm a curious guy," he replied, tapping his fingers in the countertop. "You turned down Tyler, which is pretty weird. Tyler's a good-looking guy--I don't think I've ever seen someone turn _him _down."

"I don't get it." Takeru raised an eyebrow. "What if Tyler just…isn't my type?"

The redhead shook his head. "It's not just that. Are you married or something? Do you have a committed boyfriend and suddenly are having second thoughts?"

"I…have no idea what you're even talking about."

"I see." He nodded. "You're with some chick, and you're wondering if leaning toward the other way'll work out better for you. Tell me I'm right."

"You're wrong," Takeru snapped, wondering what the fuck was wrong with this guy. "I'm just someone looking for some drinks, all right?"

They sat in silence, but the redhead wouldn't leave. Finally, Takeru asked, "Who the fuck are you?"

"You can call me Dai," he answered, ordering a mix. "And yours?"

"Uh--TK, I guess."

"So, you're completely straight, just looking for the closest bar to you so you can get wasted out of your mind," Dai explained, mainly to himself.

"If I were you, I'd give it up."

"So you _are _gay?"

Takeru nodded. "Yeah. You'd think I'd go to a gay bar if I wasn't?"

Dai shrugged. "I dunno. Anything can happen, you know. Things aren't _always_ what they seem."

Dai was making Takeru a little nervous. There was something about him--the way he talked--that made it seem like he was hiding something from Takeru. Of course, he could have had a similar situation to Takeru, but…it still made him uncomfortable.

Takeru decided to stop talking to the stranger, but the redhead decided otherwise.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?"

"Not really."

"Then it seems weird that you weren't interested in Tyler. Normally shy guys like talkative guys."

The blond shook his head. "Normally isn't always."

"So what is it?"

"What makes you so interested?"

"I don't know. What wouldn't?"

Takeru sighed and poured more vodka into his glass, trying to come up with a good lie. "I just got out of a two year relationship tonight, so I thought I'd come here and drink it off, all right?"

Dai shook his head. "That's it? You just got dumped? Well, I guess it's Valentine's Day and all, but still."

Takeru rolled his eyes with frustration. This guy was _really_ getting on his nerves.

"Hey, you wanna come outside with me for a sec?" he asked, digging through his pockets. "I've gotta have a smoke."

The blond opened his mouth to say, "No fucking way", but second guessed himself. Dai was a smoker, which was a possibility for him to know a little bit about drugs. "Sure," he replied dully, like it was a chore.

Dai smiled at him while they made their way out.

As soon as the cigarette was lit, Takeru asked, "Is there any drug businesses going on here?"

Dai raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Drugs?"

"I used to do cocaine, and I guess now that…uh…Jake's out of the picture, I can do it to release my anger, y'know?"

Takeru felt proud of himself for doing so much lying. He was a fucking _great _undercover cop!

"This may be a bar with a bad reputation," Dai replied carefully, "but we really don't have drug dealers, child molesters, or sex addicts in the bathroom. I swear, these jerks will make up anything these days. I just pray to God the cops don't try to close it or something."

Takeru swallowed and checked his watch. Twenty minutes till freedom. "Sorry, I'm new here. You know how it is, making new friends somewhere. You don't--"

"I know," was all Dai said.

They stood in silence. Dai looked like he was concentrating on something while gazing in Takeru's direction. It took the blond a while to realize Dai was gazing at _him_.

"What?" Takeru asked, stepping out of the way.

"Nothing, you just…look different in the street light."

Takeru rolled his eyes when Dai wasn't looking. This night was _hell_. He knew something weird was going to happen, and then this weirdo comes up to him and asks him all kinds of personal questions, sticking his big nose in other people's business…

"Are you really gay?" Dai blurted out, squinting his eyes.

"Yes!" Takeru cried, feeling his frustrations getting the best of him. "Why do you keep asking me that?!"

He shrugged. "All right. If you're gay, kiss me right now."

Takeru froze. There was a saying that gay men could tell if others were gay or not. This was completely being proved correct in front of his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Kiss me right now."

"I--I can't," Takeru stammered, biting his lip. "I don't think it would be fair to Jake."

Dai shook his head. "You guys just broke up, though, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but--"

"Then c'mon," Dai pressed on, walking closer to Takeru. "Gay people don't consider kissing cheating. I thought _you'd_ know that since you're gay and all."

Dai was obviously fibbing, trying to get Takeru to cave or something. He swallowed. "You're not my type," he finally managed to say. "Sorry, but I--"

Dai shook his head. "I knew it. You're completely straight. But then how come you continue to make me believe you're not? Geez, TK, you're one great question after another. I could spend hours talking to you."

Takeru glanced at the clock. Ten minutes before he could get the fuck out of there.

"So come on." Dai backed Takeru against the brick wall. "Kiss me. If you're really gay, I know you're killing yourself just to try it."

Nothing he was saying really made sense to Takeru. Finally, just to shut him up, Takeru leaned forward and kissed him, imagining Dai as a girl. Dai seemed to enjoy it from the way he was gripping his hands up Takeru's shirt, intensifying the kiss by slipping his tongue in.

Takeru felt his whole body heating up. He told himself it was from embarrassment.

He leaned in more, suddenly interested in what was happening. It was such a thrilling feeling when he reminded himself of what he was doing. He was kissing a complete stranger...and he was enjoying every minute of it.

They pressed against each other. Takeru then bit Dai's bottom lip as they settled down.

Dai broke the kiss with a smile. "I knew you weren't," he announced, backing away from the blond. He dug through his pockets and found a scrap piece of paper. "You got a pen?"

Takeru looked through his jacket and found a pencil.

"I know you'll probably never come here again," Dai was saying, writing something down. "I mean, when you don't have to work you won't want to, right?"

"Um…I--"

"Here," he said, passing Takeru a phone number. "In case your mind goes through some thinking or something."

Someone came out the door and nodded at Dai. Dai smiled at Takeru and walked up to the boy.

Takeru wanted to throw the damn number out. He wondered why the hell someone so annoying would think a straight man would want anything to do with him. Suddenly, his mind flipped. Dai was…attractive, he decided to say. He seemed…outgoing. God, he was so confused.

The blond put the number in his pocket.

Before Dai went inside with his friend, Takeru heard him whisper to the dark haired man,

"Told you I could get him."


End file.
